


The Intern

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Series: Erumika [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: Erwin was the General Attorney working for his reelection, married to his job, too pragmatic and focused… until he met Mikasa, the intern. He enjoyed her company –maybe way too much. Inspired by Love Actually.





	1. Prologue: Sexiest man alive

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is Erwin centered, writing him is hard but I love it.

When Erwin Smith awoke that morning, he knew it would be a long day; just like the day before and the day before—and the day before that. By noon he’d dealt with the governor, two office crisis, and the major disappointment of his father when he canceled their weekly lunch. His entire team kept sorting problems and if he was tired, Hanji resembled a zombie. His campaign manager/crisis advisor/eccentric-friend rescheduled his agenda for the fifth time this week, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time.

Wooing the Governor instead of having lunch with his father took his appetite away. Governor Darious Zackly “exchanged” his endorsement for what he called favors; nothing new for Erwin, accustomed to politics and politicians. However, the man asked more than expected and even if Erwin could refuse—having a high approval rating from voters—he needed to neutralize Rod Reiss’ attempts to have the governor’s support. He hated kissing that man’s ass, yet he obliged with the usual politeness. So smooth, Hanji wasn’t sure who held the power. Erwin Smith’s charisma extraordinaire was one of his main assets and he used it as a powerful weapon. Maybe he kissed some asses but every single time it looked as if they were kissing his, not the other way around. Earlier in the afternoon, Zackly convened a press conference, making official the endorsement of his reelection, as Erwin asked, in Erwin’s terms.

Between the campaign and his demanding job, he didn’t have time for himself; so, when his friends took over his office with food and important matters to discuss, in Hanji’s words, Erwin expected anything but this topic. Then again, in their private lives, none of them were fond of rules and protocol, teasing him was a more entertaining option.

“ _Erwin Smith, General Attorney, Sexiest Man alive for the second year in a row and_ … drum roll please,” Mike read and gave the lead to Hanji. She made a strange sound, more like a left-footed ant’s stampede than a drum roll, though. Erwin smiled, despite his better judgment and regretting it as Mike continued the reading.

They had in their sinful hands the dreadful article he tried, in vain, to ignore the whole morning. The barista wrote her number on his cup and her flirtatious smile took a whole new level, one judge made a remark during a meeting and, of course, Zakly felt the need to ask if they photoshopped the magazine’s cover. It didn’t matter that they used a picture of him from a gala. He saw magazines on half of the desks and some interns whispered about it. Rate crimes lost the battle against something excruciatingly relevant as the sexiest man alive. He hated it when it happened the year before and that year things weren’t different.

 _“… The Sexiest Man Alive is—much to our approval—one of the Most Eligible Bachelors in Sina City too; Smith ranked five in a pool of a hundred. We conducted a survey to know the general opinion in this matter; seven of ten of our respondents claimed he’s a ‘hot piece of meat’, the other three thought he’s ‘too pretty’. Eight of ten conclude the General Attorney is a smart man, but for two of those, he’s scary_ … he’s too hot, yadda yadda, they love you and want to bear your children blah blah blah… here… _The mandatory question is if this exceptional man will remain in the market. His spokeswoman said, Mr. Smith is flattered with the result but his entire attention belongs to his job and reelection campaign, and for the time being he has nothing to declare regarding his personal life._ ” Mike used a dramatic voice tone, pausing with no other excuse but seeing his friend’s reaction.

“Oh, man! You’re not the most eligible? Who beat you?” Hanji took the WF magazine from Mike’s hands and searched for the four ahead of him. “We have two actors, one singer and one football player above you. Not bad. You should be proud, you’re more desirable than the mysterious No Name’s lead singer,” she explained before resuming the reading.

“ _The Attorney fights crime with his killer smile and perfect hair. Common! Let’s be honest, he can punish us if he wants. For him, I can be a very bad girl. Bring the handcuffs, Mr. General Attorney, I won’t put a fight!_ ” Hanji snorted, delighted with the reading and Mike stopped Erwin when the red-faced man tried to take the magazine from Hanji’s hands. “I swear the innuendo isn’t mine. This is too good Erwin, let me finish… What was I reading? _... Our sources said, Smith has a very complicated agenda and no romantic interest in sight, a real shame because he needs someone to take care of his beautiful persona. In the absence of a girlfriend or boyfriend, I volunteer for that important mission. One thing has become evident, there’s a line of citizens, eager to please Mr. General Attorney; however, maybe the gorgeous and private man already has someone warming up his bed. According to our sources, his last date has the potential to be the future Mrs. Erwin Smith still, for a long time, the Office’s halls have speculated with the name of more than one candidate, one of them the exquisite socialite and fundraiser Frieda Reiss, the daughter of his political rival. Do we smell a Romeo and Juliet kind of story? With time we’ll see who will conquer_ ,” Hanji paused, almost drooling with amusement. “… _who will conquer Commander Handsome. A nickname her subordinates gave him during his military days, and if may I say, the most perfect description of this man, second to my favorite: hot piece of meat_.”

“Can we back to business?” Erwin asked, freeing himself and confiscating the magazine. None of them put a fight, too busy laughing.

“This is business,” Hanji claimed, regaining the composure.

“How so?” He asked, narrowing eyes.

“Young vote is yours and now female voters, even the gay population, according to our own research. You think the article is banal and might be, but it’s true some people have shallow reasons to vote. The hot piece of meat can work for your interests,” she balanced their professional and friendship relationships like a boss, switching between serious and teasing as needed.

“You’re telling me we can use this.”

“Yes. We have to be careful, though. Eligible bachelor, sexiest man… we can use it to attracting indifferent voters. However, we have to watch your base voters, and Rod Reiss is already counterattacking with his family image…” The pause couldn’t have a good meaning. “Have you met someone?”

“Not again Hanji,” Erwin interrupted her. His words and face were a statement, he would prefer the hot piece of meat conversations any time if that avoided the absence-of-personal-life scrutiny.

The campaign manager adjusted her glasses and talked about a future prospect of a wife for him. Erwin knew he shouldn't let it bother him because Hanji heard him say, Please Hanji, let’s discuss my political needs of a wife, and since we’re talking, what are your opinions on my sex life?

His friend proceeded to her endless explanation and concern for his lack of personal life and Reiss’ perfect family strategy. It wouldn’t have been strange for her to mention Frieda Reiss at said point. Erwin didn’t understand the magazine logic, yes, he danced with Reiss’ daughter once but circumstances forced him. Press loved irrational and impossible stories, the girl spoke with him for half an hour, and their conversation focused on weather and decorations. Not exactly the Pyramus and Thisbe kind of romance that yellow journalism assured.

“Man, you’re so going to get laid with this publicity,” Mike concluded, ignoring Hanji’s more deep and political concerns.

Erwin watched to his friends as if two toddlers were babbling.

Nonetheless, having them around after all those years, and working with them was a blessing; he didn’t take them for granted. A cafeteria sandwich and their endless discussion about his life and following topics gave him peace. It was way better than the fancy and tasteless meal with the Governor. The moment of peace lasted for an hour and Erwin thanked them for their company. Even if they acted like children, Hanji and Mike noticed the extenuation and wanted to help him; he could bear the annoying and incessant jabbering about his love and sex life now and then. Both had long-lasting and meaningful relationships, so, taking advice from irritated regular humans, even worse if none of them accepted his work as a counterargument. Mike and Nanaba had had the most annoyingly sweet relationship in the universe for more than a decade, still acting like teens. Hanji had saint Moblit with her, a devoted husband and the only reason she was alive; he always took care of her when she forgot about herself, too busy saving everyone else.

How could they understand Erwin?

He hadn’t met the right woman… except he did.

Despite his unbreakable façade, he didn’t fool himself; solitude never fit his original plans. Once upon a time he loved and was loved. Marie would have done everything for him and he took love for granted. Back then, he believed in a future with her, but grater-good demanded a great sacrifice and he broke up with the alleged love of his life. He wanted to save the world and thought love could wait; he believed every word he said to her. Over thirteen years ago Erwin made a decision, changing his life. Since then, he did nothing but work, hoarding professional responsibilities after professional responsibilities. While trying to figure it out the best path to achieve his goals, Erwin went to war, made more wrong decisions, returned home with a dysfunctional arm, found new motivation and kept working. He still wanted to save the world and worked with the clearest life plan to achieve it. His biggest opportunity arrived the day he won the State’s General Attorney’s election, working his ass for said purpose. He saw the fruits of his effort in the initial stage but needed more time to do what he wanted to do.

Erwin laughed when those magazines glorified his existence, labeling him as one of the most eligible bachelors, demanding to know his whereabouts and romantic interests, and asking random people to form a line for him; none of them would find his schedule, terrible sleeping habits and lack of personal life, interesting. Sure thing, showing them a real day in his life would keep them at bay.

His friends knew better. Their efforts weren’t social constructed bullshits; his circle of close friends kept annoying him because they saw through his façade, reading on his eyes what troubled him—and because they were meddlesome and snooping people too. Even if he complained, choosing to ignore their prying and matchmaking most of the time, every once in a while they scored and he ended meeting a new prospect for the love-of-his-life vacancy. Most of the time their set-ups failed as his single status declared. When they did a good job, Erwin spoiled the opportunity. At last Erwin was right, he met the right woman, but not the right woman for him.

Erwin locked the ghastly magazine in the safety of his desk. The man in the front cover seemed easygoing and very polite, charming even, but he was too a lonely person. Four months ago, Hanji convinced him to attend one of those celebrity galas; they were promoting a gun control initiative and as Hanji explained, the stupid event offered them exposure and support. Still, dressing in all white for Sina’s known what reason and having as a companion an emergency date, wasn’t how he’d like to spend his scarce free time. The social event demanded his best smiles—shallow and tiresome smiles, and he would have wanted to play poker with his friends instead. The cherry on top, for weeks, tabloids speculated about “the General Attorney’s new conquest” and Erwin hated every second.

The only important thing was the election and the press should focus on that and that only. He needed the reelection to keep alive his already successful strategies and programs. Grater good was the only outcome that mattered; so, he smiled and played pretend with yellow journalism and its shallow coverage while promoting his agenda.

As he sat behind the computer, the man sighed; his body wanted a break but the day wouldn’t end, not yet. For productive his day was, he always had more and new work scheduled. He had a Supreme Court deposition late in the afternoon and when he arrived at his office, Nanaba had a pile of documents waiting for him and reminded him of a last-minute consultation. Nothing screamed sexy as a meeting with the Citys’ Wastewater System & Blackwater Recycling Department, to discuss a new law project needing his recommendation.


	2. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery girl brings mystery coffee and suddenly the General Attorney has something other than his work to think about.

The day was ending and as he guessed early in the morning, it was, indeed, a long and extenuating day. Once again, Erwin conceded more than he intended and the nasty sensation inside of him grew bigger, adding to his inner and permanent moral debate. He had done what he had to do, however, he wasn’t proud of some of his decisions. Longtime results—as his father had told him since his childhood—were his main goal; still, seeking for grater-good a path to his goals as it provoked a short-time and noticeable effects.

Erwin sat in the darkness, relishing the silence—the external world gave him a brief pause, not his mental war. For years, the silence haunted him. Did a man like him deserve peace? When his decisions changed and sometimes ended lives? It was a constant thought, a reminder of his own judgment. His hand squeezed his arm as a useless habit. A deep pain, an old acquaintance, making harder to forget the past.

Yes, he had taken a different path, trying his best to do something better, to be better; and there he was, late at night, unable to conceal his thoughts. Erwin hated moments like those, full of the dreadful realization of his solitude and aware of his rights and wrongs. His work was his life, for so long he had no other interest but the safety of his city; he didn’t fool himself, though. No mattered how much he loved his work, he had used it as a proxy to avoid deeper, personal and inner thoughts. The endless paperwork could be a blessing in disguise; at least whilst working, guilt and pain vanished.

The office was icy, numbing his fingers. Hanji told him to turn on the heat, but he assured her he’d leave in half hour tops—two hours ago. His arm always ached in winter. Years ago, he almost lost his right arm; it kind of happened, considering the lack of control over his limb and subsequent mild impairment. The doctor said he should be grateful, and he was; nonetheless, the pain remembered him people he cared, the people he loved, people he lost. In another life, he fought in a war without winners; a younger version of him made mistakes, decided the best, and walked away from the woman he loved.

The soft and affectionate smile of Marie crossed his mind, preceding the rueful memory of their farewell. Erwin broke their hearts, and she moved on, marrying a loving man and having the happiest life Erwin couldn’t give her. 

He hadn't thought of her in a long time; but Hanji opened the can of worms, suggesting him to get married and using the time he spent with Marie as an example of his ability to find happiness. He should marry Hanji. It’d be easier than finding a “suitable partner”; someone likable enough. Too bad Hanji had a husband. Erwin hated political games with a burning passion. His marital status wasn’t an issue the last election, but now, his competitor was using his image as a family man; Sina City fell for that crap, ignoring the multiple cheating scandals around Rod Reiss. The mere idea of getting a family to gain votes disgusted him. Hanji didn’t suggest him to find a wife for political reasons only, though.

Whatever the reason, they needed to find another way.

When was his last date, anyway? Two months ago or something? Moblit—Hanji’s better half—, introduced them. Rico Brzenska, Governor’s council, smart conversation and attractive, yet, he committed four violations to the Ten Commandments of Dating, transforming their dinner into a work meeting. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t talk with women or flirt. Small talk, politeness, and sex were simple tasks; the real issue tagged along as the relationship moved forward, as he had to allow someone into his personal space. Not everyone would understand a taxing career like his, even less would compete with the greater good. Since his election, the city was a safer place; with an approach focused on human security, Erwin changed the usual politics, and his reelection demanded his entire time and energy.

There was no place for romance in his life. He was dating his career.

The door-knock startled him and he took a few seconds before answering.

Despite the hour, he wasn’t the only person working late; coworkers and campaign members came and went through the office all day. Familiar faces surrounded him, but the girl with the coffee tray was a new one. The unknown woman asked for his permission but didn’t wait for it; she moved with easiness, carrying the tray as if she carried an imperial message and her confidence surprised him refreshingly. Sometimes his battle habits kicked back in and the man assessed the situation, waiting for her to speak whilst observing her doings. The General Attorney noticed what he considered creamy skin, sleek and flowing black hair, and piercing and dark-as-night eyes. The young woman wore a red scarf and had a smart and stoic face—a striking face.

The girl put the tray over his desk and her bangs hid her face for a moment. Her fingers removed a lock, securing it behind her ear, giving him the chance to obverse her. Everything about her caught his attention; her soft and assertive movements resembling a dance, a scar under her eyes, serious and reserved countenance. Her eyes attentive of her doings, nonetheless, his unexpected visitor seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

“Coffee?” She offered a cup of aromatic coffee. “Hanji said you might be freezing.”

Mike coming to his office interrupted him and muffled Erwin’s gratitude; on her way out, the girl nodded as if she had listened to him.

A new crisis required his attention, while Mike complimented the coffee and drank the rest of it. As usual, control damage would take his night and sleeping hours. He took a sip of the coffee and the beverage amazed him; the fragrance of the fresh coffee and its tastiness gave him much more than expected, and for one second he remembered the mysterious woman who brought it. The lawyer didn’t notice the soft curve of his own lips. Erwin didn’t but Mike did; the moment the taller man asked, the smiled disappeared.

A similar occurrence happened two days before, first thing in the morning. He was at the phone and the girl entered his office after a few knocks. She didn’t smile but her eyes exuded charm—another thought not quite avoided by the General Attorney.

“Good morning,” the girl greeted him.

He covered the phone to mutter a simple, “Thank you.”

She looked back and nodded before leaving him alone with his curiosity. Again. The unidentified girl didn’t smile in the way most of the young women did around him, in fact, she hadn’t smile. Erwin put aside his curiosity, returning to his phone conversation.

The steam coming from the cup warned him and Erwin waited before taking a sip. When the lawyer ended the call, his beverage had the perfect temperature. Did she do that on purpose? Why would she? The General Attorney dismissed the ridiculous question. Hanji or Armin should have requested a coffee for him. An exquisite one.

The coffee, that time had chocolate notes and soft texture, the lack of sugar allowed him to appreciate its strong yet soft body. Who was she? She wore a simple attire; a black pencil skirt and white blouse instead of the black dress of their first meeting. A new assistant perhaps, considering her diligence with his coffee. Likely but not for sure; with the budget cuts, they didn’t hire new personal. She could be a transfer, though. The coffee’s flavor was nothing like the usual he drank in the office and Erwin wondered if the cup in his hands and the girl who magically handed it to him were the product of his imagination. For one second he considered asking Hanji or Armin, but what good reason he could have. The idea of those two prying as a consequence of his curiosity stopped him from further investigation. Armin must have seen her, she needed to pass through his desk, and Hanji knew everything. Still, asking him who was the unknown—and attractive—girl with black hair and miraculous coffee didn’t sound right coming from him. Maybe he was overthinking. Maybe her name and job description were a mere curiosity. Perhaps his caffeine addiction beclouded his mid.

Later that day, he asked for a coffee. In his defense, his day demanded a big amount of caffeine. The woman who brought it was the usual coffee lady in the grey uniform he had known for years. The regular coffee somehow tasted different, and the employee said they changed suppliers; who would tell the hell ran out of asphalt. When he dared to ask for the people working in the cafeteria and the woman explained the difficulties of dealing with coffee-addict and arrogant lawyers. Karma demanded the price for wasting time, thinking in ghost coffee persons in the middle of the precautionary measures initiative discussions. In the words of his deputy, he should devote his time to double check it out. Perhaps she never existed and the many stories of ghosts and mysteries were real; oh! Him accepting such ludicrous ideas would please Hanji.

Ghost or assistant, the girl didn’t show again that week.

A particular Wednesday at night, when his body demanded some rest, he unfolded the mystery. As the usual routine, Mike told him to go home, Erwin assured he would do it soon and stayed over hours. His arm resented the lower temperature, however, giving the chance of picking between cold freezing climate or staying still on the sofa, well, he decided hypothermia wasn’t that bad of a choice.

“You must be freezing,” the Ghost of Coffee Future claimed his attention.

His eyes found her and he smiled, “Hot coffee will prevent it. Please come.”

The familiarity of their greeting surprised him. However, his curiosity surpassed his surprise.

“I knocked on the door but you didn’t answer and I thought you weren’t here. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you,” once again she spoke with a serious tone and walked the distance with finesse and what he read as cockiness.

The intimidating air coming from her contrasted with the way she looked at him. The mystery girl had impressive eyes, beautiful as a simple description. Not that he wanted to describe them.

Erwin knew his team by name, all of them, that was part of his job. And yet, he didn’t know her and he would never forget her face and presence. As she approached, the light reflected in her dark eyes and he stared at her with a questioning expression. A little surprised, she gave him an “are you okay?” glance, then, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

“You don’t remember me.” It wasn’t a question, and she resumed her words, looking right into his eyes. “I’m Mikasa Ackerman,” she explained to him with a shy smile, a contrasting expression from her almost predatory previous attitude.

“You’re the new intern! I apologize; we’ve had a few taxing weeks.”

It struck him and he felt guilty. Nanaba mentioned her and Hanji said some gibberish regarding her appearance and remarkable skills, but he tended to ignore Hanji’s comments over women when they worked for him—and when they didn’t work for him too. He only put attention to the shared last name with Levi, one of his closest friends; as soon Nanaba discarded any possible relation, he forgot about her. In one staff meeting, Nanaba introduced the new interns, but he had a call and got distracted.

The girl extended her hand and he liked the solidness of her handshake; she exuded confidence and strength. Her touch dissipated part of the mystery. She had delicate and long fingers but he noticed a roughness in her skin. He had held her hand longer than accustomed but not too long and, once again, he blamed his Sherlock complex.

“Please, don’t worry. There are dozens of people working here and I’m the new one.”

The awkwardness in his guts was a weird feeling, a new one.

The lack of sleeping did funny things to his control.

While she poured the coffee, the distant expression returned to her face. If he had to guess, Erwin would say she wasn’t the type of person who made friends easily. Admirers in the other hand… gorgeous women have lots of them. This girl was a captivating mixture of contradictions. His eyes followed every movement, meticulous. His unanticipated companion was hard to read. Detached, cold and haughty, yet, she irradiated warm and caring nature. She exuded confidence, and that was new too; since his childhood, Erwin intimidated or threatened people around him.

When he took the cup from her hands, he was already expecting the tastiness of the beverage. He could get used to her coffee and company, but he tried to not to think about the second. Her coffee was perfect; beyond any doubt, the best coffee he had had in his life. It was hard to believe this ambrosia came from the same source of the nasty tar-tasted coffee he had always had in his office. A tiny curve on her lips gave her away while he sipped the hot liquid; it was a graceful smile full of confidence and Erwin missed none of the few seconds it lasted. Mikasa told him she used to work as a barista and prided in her coffee. A warm sensation filled him with every sip, and out of nowhere, he asked questions to her. The explanation he repeated in his head convinced him their chat was a way to apologize, adding her face to his memory; her smile and voice in no way were related. Curiosity, it was nothing but curiosity.

One conversation led to another and for more than one hour; she studied law, had worked as an intern in the Office for two weeks, and she had volunteered for his campaign for a month. Erwin apologized, again for his—inexcusable—mistake; for one moment, Mikasa softened her gaze. The new intern didn’t smile in a traditional way. Once again she assured him it wasn’t important and Erwin doubted if she spoke out loud.

The girl broke the conversational silence they shared, asking him if he enjoyed gelid weather and laughed when he said he didn’t notice the chill until minutes before her magical coffee arrived. He noticed the coldness of the room and rose as an impulse, turning on the heat, hoping for the damn thing to work faster. 

Erwin solved the rest of the mystery; her best friend, Armin, worked as Erwin’s assistant and both agreed in the many perks of being around the blond and a brilliant guy. Armin told Hanji that she prepared great coffee and Hanji sent her to revive him. She finished his sentences when Hanji came to the topic; the quirky personality was a favorite for them. He laughed and for the first time in years, he didn’t care about the rush on his life. They even discussed a Supreme Court Decision for her class; the subject awoke deep passions, and she listened to him with deep admiration.

“Unconscionability it’s difficult to prove in recording contracts,” Erwin explained.

“Do you agree with the Court?”

“You know contract law depends on autonomy but we know perfect contracts do not exist and that kind of contracts rely too much on the power of labels.”

She asked questions, some tricky, some more philosophical and they discussed Rawls, Sen, and justice over the Supreme Court decisions in her finals. Philosophy of law in the middle of the week with such an enchanting company never crossed his mind and yet he answered her questions the best he could. Before the army, the office and a long list of hard decisions, he too asked similar questions.

Erwin enjoyed her attention.

For a moment something distracted her and when Erwin followed the line of her sight, the infamous WF magazine greeted him from his desk and thank Sina the half-light in his office hid his embarrassment. Hanji wanted to use the article and fearing the possible uses his friend could do, the General Attorney demanded every copy she could have bought. Why did he forget their existence and their utterly sexist comments about him? The new intern—sure thing Mikasa knew the hideous content—stared the pile of magazines and his own face on every cover.

“Nanaba said you’re friends with Professor Ackerman,” she averted her eyes; the new topic ended the awkwardness and Erwin appreciated the gesture. Nonetheless, he wanted to know her opinion. The General Attorney dismissed the idea, embarrassed with such a childish interest.

“Do you take Levi’s class?”

“Yes, this semester his class is the reason behind my absolute lack of sleep. He’s a bit…” she struggled to find her words; nothing new for Erwin, his friend did that to people.

 “Difficult?”

Her chuckle answered him.

“Sorry, I’m learning and his standards are an interesting challenge. I can’t complain about it, but he’s a gigantic challenge…” when she noticed her statement an evil grin adorned her pretty face.

Their talk was in a no way a predictable change in his routine, and he enjoyed her company, but it was getting late and she left –too soon. He rested on the sofa; his mind went blank for the first time in ages, no sad thoughts or painful images. His arm stopped aching and he didn’t pay attention to the new sensation or his own smile.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was different, something felt new. Could he open his heart to her? And, why would he do that?

Every morning Erwin ran, enjoying the sole of his trainers striking the grit, the lake, the wind, the cold mornings, the building tension and the air filling his lungs until he arrived at his house. Inhaling for three foot-strikes and exhaling for two, a breathing rhythm he tested over and over until it became an instinct. In high school, the coach told him the basics, and the basics plus daily training took him to university and the athletic team. Running was his favorite exercise, and he loved the quietness of his everyday routine. It cleared his mind and tested his muscles and endurance. On the quieter days, he would lift weights until his bad arm screamed to stop and enough crunches to keep his abs in shape. 

Reason enough for his annoyance. 

The sudden presence of cameras and people, including a noisy anchorman was not what he agreed. Hanji saw in the whole “sexiest man alive” an electoral opportunity and convinced him when the morning show requested to share his daily workout. They never mentioned  _more fashionable_ sportswear. An orange with-a-dash-of-black tight tracksuit, to be precise. 

He wanted his worn hoodie and his old camo joggers. When the popular tv-show host mentioned “running tights were better for his butty", Hans had to show him again the famous show ratings. Still, Erwin did not wear the pumping alike suit; Hanji got him a black and white running set. His usual attire wasn’t television-friendly, however, he was running for General Attorney, not America’s Next Top Model. 

Hanji told him a reporter would tag along his morning run, but Erwin didn’t expect an army of cameras and people following them. Little he knew about breakfast shows, but political campaigns were political campaigns. He knew what to do like it or not, the General Attorney had learned to entertain shallow discussions and endless petitions, laughing when needed. Nothing fought crime as the opinions of anchors drinking fashionable concoctions. And making him drink them. The guy wearing one big brand from head to toe offered to him some ghastly beverage. Unicorns this, unicorns that, as if seltzer, kale, and switchel turned delicious after adding Sina knew what in pink, purple and blue. Unicorn piss in a bottle if Erwin’s tongue guessed. A green satchel substituting sugar intensified the taste. Greater good requested bizarre things from him. 

Forty minutes of peace, calm and sweat was all he wanted. 

“This is delicious and the probiotics make wonders to your skin.” The anchorman flashed a studied smile to the camera without looking at the artifact. That trick made him envious, he needed to add it to his repertoire. “The best homeopathic tonic in the market.”

That wasn’t sponsored at all said no one ever. 

“I’m a man of coffee,” putting the drink aside, Erwin offered an empty smile, one of those cameras loved. 

“Cascara lattes are superb,” and the guy casually put the brand towards the camera. 

“I guess that’s technically coffee, but I love a good and old-fashioned mild roast, French press brew.” 

The memory of the previous weeks lifted his spirit. Erwin enjoyed exceptional coffee and good conversations. He didn’t notice the close-up, nor the people staring him in awe, including the trendsetter host. 

Mikasa evangelized about coffee and he kept to himself his own knowledge on the matter, enjoying her eloquent explanations. Was he as passionate as the cute intern? He shouldn’t use _cute_ to describe her though. What the hell make him use that word? The girl wasn’t cute, was it? What cute even mean? Women like her were more than _cute,_  “cute” didn’t mean something interesting. Hanji and Nanaba lectured him once regardless of the many words he could use to describe a woman. The derailed train of thoughts presented the opportunity of testing his vocabulary. 

Erwin speeded up his steps, forcing the anchorman to stop talking and focusing on his breathing. Not that discussing pop would save the world. 

Synonyms of cute—that in the other hand seemed important in the said moment. _Endearing, sweet, lovely_ … except… the words his brain chose worsened the situation. In any context he, the General Attorney couldn’t, shouldn't, and must not call Mikasa Ackerman endearing or lovely. Even if she was, and she wasn’t. She was smart, competent, and affable; compliments HR approved and more suitable than _lovely_. 

Why did his mind detour? It was Tuesday and the last night he chatted longer than usual with the _smart, competent, and affable_ intern. 

He needed to move the interview back to the election instead of wasting time on synonyms. At least Hanji approved his behavior and teased him for flashing a _killer smile_ while running. Funny, Erwin thought Hanji knew his fake smile better; maybe he learned the anchorman's trick. 

That was one of the many interviews he had that week. Interviews, phone calls, and meetings as soon as he finished his work; meanwhile, during working hours he juggled cases, opinions, grand juries, administrative affairs, and the union menace. A strike in the middle of his campaign with the fingerprints of Reiss strained him, every muscle of his back tensing. 

The following days he talked to her for a few minutes or less; her schedule and his schedule didn’t match. Mikasa was still in law school, her last semester but still studying. Erwin didn’t ask for her plans, a too intrusive question, yet he was curious. The girl mentioned a few offers; one from one of the biggest firms in the city, another one from Levi’s, working for the less fortunate. He couldn’t make a direct offer her but hoped she would consider taking the DA’s exam. If she enjoyed Levi’s classes, working with the other Ackerman was a great chance, still, the Office had a better benefits package. 

He should ask her as soon as his hellish week ended. Whatever she decided, a recommendation letter from the G.A. would help her. Armin asked for a recommendation because he worked directly with Erwin, Mikasa was under Mike’s supervision. Two recommendations were better than one. 

Soon she would finish Law School. 

Three months passed since their first conversation, and they’d shared similar nights at least once a week. Short and random thoughts on the nights they didn’t have time, deeper and even more personal topics if the time allowed. He made time, working over hours until she knocked on the door, offering him coffee and distraction. Erwin waited for those nights, staring at the clock even if he denied it. 

His routine and demeanor changed; a subtle difference. Too subtle for him to notice, not for the perceptive Hanji; she didn’t beat around the bush and asked about his eagerness every Wednesday at night. He wasn’t eager, he just happened to like good coffee and Wednesdays were the closest to a free night. Except he didn’t answer; he didn’t answer many of her questions though. 

Mikasa didn’t have classes on Thursdays, so she stayed late on Wednesdays. 

Two weeks after Hanji’s inquisition, Mike commented on how he looked “strangely at ease, not bad but unexpected”. His friend perceived a feminine fragrance in his office, one of those Wednesday, on their way out. He didn’t recognize it, not Hanji’s as she proffered gender-neutral perfumes and not Nanaba’s. A trendy aroma with lychee, ginger, bergamot, perhaps notes of peony, cocoa flower, and Turkish rose. The precise description scared Erwin; Mike’s superpower never ceased to amaze him.

A trendy perfume? Erwin didn’t smell the lingering scent but he may have noticed it from the original source. Just maybe. Mike didn’t ask, he stated and Erwin was too perplexed questioning how on earth did he know the aroma of cocoa flowers. 

Levi mentioned the “improvement of your shitty mood”, and even Armin asked if something good happened when Erwin hummed while working. Every time someone asked for his good humor, Erwin blamed the pools and the electoral preference. He decided her smile popping into his head had nothing to do with it. Why would she? He barely knew her. 

What he noticed was the days she didn’t say _hi_ and the weeks his job left no time for leisure, coffee, and _her company_. If the problems weren’t coming and going, he would have been thinking about it; instead, dealing with Reiss dirty tricks every single day extenuated him and his head ached with the last scheme. 

A Monday in the afternoon, after a long day discussing environmental hazards, the General Attorney found her in the middle of a battle with an old printer. The device hated people, sensing fear and frustration. No one would deal with the machine voluntarily, and as far as he could tell, the printer didn’t surrender to her enchanting self. 

She wasn’t as scary as Moblit and Levi assured, no when pouting. 

Even if the view distracted him, she needed help; long ago, the same machine tested his patience. The old thing was old when he started working in the Office, and he learned the trick to tame the machine, not that the murderous look Mikasa use to threaten the printer wouldn't work. He didn’t have the chance of helping her, a guy playing knight in shiny armor offered assistance before Erwin could approach her. He had never liked that guy. 

“Mikasa,” he called her unaware of his own actions, moving next to her and pretty much blocking the lawyer wooing her. “I can’t find Armin; can you help me with this file?” 

He explained what he needed. The _smart and affable_ intern nodded and put a lock of hair behind her ear, giving him her entire attention. Erwin followed the movement, she had fashionable nails and a hip haircut. Even her makeup looked dexterously done. Not surprising half of the male population in the office passed by her desk instead of taking the short route to the archive. Beautiful women had that effect. She didn’t reciprocate, didn’t smile back, and Erwin believed she didn’t notice it. 

The intern kept playing an important role in his thoughts until a message from Moblit added stress to his stress. The issue Rod Reiss created grew bigger and Erwin was angry and worried when Mikasa brought the file. If he had known better, he wouldn’t have asked her to come to his office; ignoring her when she asked if he could do something for him wasn’t his intention. Twice she asked while he stared at the wall, in silence, doing his best to stay cold, trusting Hanji and Moblit. He replied a simple “It’s nothing” and “Thank you for the file”, too distracted considering a strategy to counterattack or a strategy to defend, pondering the options the couple proposed. Mikasa left, and what he described as a “peculiar sensation” bothered him the moment she closed the door. 

One problem after another and Erwin wondered if he had in his plate more than he could manage. When he was the one receiving the hits, nothing affected him; that time, Reiss aimed against the people he loved. A voice inside of him worried for the election and his plans and it wasn’t a tiny one. If greater good was in danger, he should choose it; that was what the greater good meant. 

He was a selfish man, fighting windmills and questioning himself if he could change the path he decided years ago. Selfishness couldn’t dominate his decisions. No, the person Reiss wanted to drag was his father, the stepping stone in his life. 

His head throbbed.

Fresh air entered the office as he heard the familiar knock on his door. Mikasa returned with the hot chocolate from the store two blocks from their building. Hot chocolate and cookies. Erwin took one of her fingers before she left and thanked her. A timid and striking smile was her reply. The cookie's flavor was better than usual and the chocolate lifted his spirit. When the Zoe-Berner arrived, a calmed and collected Erwin discussed the plans; the General Attorney listened, but the decision needed a previous consultation with his father. 

At midnight, in his house, Erwin ate one of the cookies Mikasa bought for him. 

She had a gorgeous smile. 

The next day, Mike put together a team to revise a new court ruling, pairing Mikasa and Armin. Mike was working with Erwin and Mikasa went to his office, every time Mike needed her. One of those requests happened when Mike was with Hanji; Erwin discussed with someone over the phone, his usual composure shattered. The intern did what she had to do and left, avoiding meddling in his work. 

In the evening, while working on a transcription for the same case, Erwin overheard Mikasa and Armin’s conversation; the protective nature he sensed overtook her while discussing the romantic advances a girl made towards her friend. The General Attorney wanted to talk to her but had no reason to call her and a ton of work in front of him. 

Erwin spent the rest of the day dealing with problems, including the one involving his father. 

Wednesday wasn’t an easier day, a judge decided the DA’s delayed a case and reported them with no grounds; valid or not, the issue took most of his day and he couldn’t talk to his father as they’d planned. The night arrived and Mikasa found him in darkness. Even with his instant smile as she entered the office, the softness in his expression, and the delightful smile while he drank the coffee, his stress showed on his face. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help you?” Her question felt so concerned and Erwin—he just put aside his reluctance. “ _Why”_ never crossed his mind, he confided to her the last trick Rod Reiss used against him.

Erwin studied her face, wanting to know what would she think or said. His apparent calm faded the more he told her; ire and frustration more and more evident. Reiss leaked information about his father and the mental illness he dealt with for years. Dr. Smith, a claimed and respected neurosurgeon, suffered depression and while working on a clinical trial, when Erwin was still a kid, his condition got worse and he secluded himself in a psychiatric center. In no way, the trial tampered or affected by his actions, yet Reiss manipulated the information. That study cemented his career and reputation and his father overcame his illness after years fighting. Reiss using a private matter overwhelmed him. 

Erwin talked about his father, describing him, telling her stories about his life and family. Anecdotes he shared with his friends; stories of a good father and a great physician.

Mikasa had an undeniable presence in his life and that week they became closer. This unusual _friendship_  gave him something he didn’t want to explain, and her company relaxed him. He enjoyed their conversations, and it was crazy how much he disclosed to her. Hanji would kill him… but he didn’t want to tell her about his Wednesdays and Mikasa. His relationship with Mikasa wasn’t for anyone’s discussion. The quiet presence she represented was unpredicted. A good kind of unpredicted.

“I think Hanji and your dad are right,” Mikasa hesitated, pausing her words; her eyes on his, trying to explain and, he guessed, not to cross boundaries. “If your dad controls the narrative, Reiss can’t use it against you or him”.

“I know, still, I’m—” Erwin shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re angry,” she said, and he lifted an eyebrow in agreement. “It’s understandable.”

“My dad told me to keep my cool, he’s always like that. I talked to him and Hanji; Nanaba introduced to them a trustworthy journalist willing to cover the story.” Erwin closed his eyes, massaging his temple; Hanji waited for his approval and his father asked to call him no matter the hour. “Moblit is calculating the damage… I underestimate Reiss.”

Hanji wanted to use the illegitimate daughter of Reiss as bait but that should be the last option. An eye for an eye to preventing more damage; a despicable action even to prevent Reiss’s actions or to reciprocate the damage. 

“I think he’s the one underestimating the city and your father,” the girl said, more confident. “Sina City has the highest depression rate in the country, so many people can relate to his illness and your family.”

“Hanji share your opinion.” His father wasn’t ashamed but the public scrutiny little cared about facts. “You can call me a hypocrite, Mikasa, I’ve used people before but he’s my father.”

Her hand almost reached his, but she avoided the contact. 

“You have youth vote and we'll have the biggest impact in this election if the abstention goes down,” Mikasa shook her head and put in place her rebel lock. “Of course you know that.”

She remained quiet, ordering her thoughts, and continued calmed and a bit stoic. “Seven out of ten young people don’t believe politicians understand our problems. In this city, depression and mental illness are important topics for 18 to 25-year-olds. Your father’s story can help not just you; this can be an opportunity to force politicians to acknowledge this health issue. I understand you’re mad, and you have every right to be angry, but you can take it as a major opportunity. This generation respects you; we believe in you, we voted for you. I get you don’t approach these political topics yet, but we trust you and in the long run, this is a step, you can be Governor. You can be great… you can be greater…”

Her speech ended in a whisper and Erwin found his gaze locked into hers. She was at his side but not too close; her hands clenched over her lap. Her words were much more than he deserved, but he needed them; he wanted them. Hanji said something similar, and he admitted it was the right thing to do. Erwin drank in Mikasa’s admiration; his pride lifted in a second and his confidence renewed. 

“I can fix my problem, address a major health issue and perhaps increase the youth voter turnout. Mrs. Ackerman, you’re quite a crisis expert, I’m impressed.”

“I,” she glanced at him, “want to help you.” 

The blush covering her face dried his throat. Mikasa averted her eyes, he couldn’t. Three months and he confided in her personal affairs, wanting and accepting her advice. Around fifteen conversations and he trusted her. Ten or twelve hours and she understood him so well. But she was the new intern, a younger woman, and for unknown reasons he kept repeating over and over the same words in his head. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue wasn't part of the story the first time I published it but I'm in love with the idea of Erwin as the sexiest man alive, because... that would be true.
> 
> I've been working on and off on this story for almost 3 years and I need it out of my system. This is not beta read and English is not my main language, this is for fun.
> 
> This won't be long.


End file.
